This invention relates generally to methods, apparatus and software for image reconstruction in computed tomography and, more particularly, to methods, apparatus and software for iterative reconstruction techniques.
Multi-slice detector arrays provide data for multiple adjacent image slices. With data organized into sets, each of which pertains to a single plane, these slices are usually reconstructed independently of each other with backprojection techniques. Image reconstruction from CT scan data benefits from iterative reconstruction techniques in cases of limited numbers of measurements for a given volume, and for limited X-ray dosage resulting in high noise in measurements. Applying iterative reconstruction separately to data sets for individual planes may not, however, yield adequate results in the most challenging cases.